People take target practice for development of shooting skills, for recreations and for sport. Mechanized target devices that provide moving targets can make target practice more challenging and more fun. They are also useful tools for weapons training and tactical training for military, paramilitary, and law enforcement personnel. Most target devices do not model dynamic group movement with multiple individual targets moving simultaneously in a group in various combinations of the same and/or different directions; same and/or different speeds; same and/or different depths from the shooter; and other variables.
Target devices suitable for target practice with firearms are typically large devices and require careful, cumbersome set-up. One must typically travel to the location where the target device is installed. Firearm target devices that are portable typically require cumbersome set up operations.
There is a need for a rugged, simple, compact and portable automatic target device which is suitable for shooting with firearms, which provides dynamic group movement, which is easy to set up with little or no tools, which can be carried by a person and easily transported in a typical passenger vehicle or light pick-up truck to a location selected by the user, and which is compatible with a readily available portable power supply such as a car battery.